Memories
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Sam's moving and a white book full of memories from when she and Freddie were dating reminds her of all the good times she had with Freddie. Is it too late to get him back? A co-write with LesMustaches.


**Hey guys! For a month now upcoming author, LesMustaches and I have been trying to co-write something but we couldn't really come up with any ideas. So when I got back from vacation I said, "How about we write a story where Sam and Freddie get back together?" So we got our writing caps on and out came this amazing story! Even though it's no more then a drabble at the most I hope you like this! I love co-writing things with other authors so please PM me if you want to co-write something with me! I hope you really enjoy this and go to LesMustaches page and tell her that you loved it!**

Sam Puckett was walking around her room packing boxes. She was going to move into her own place. A book fell from Sam's top shelf.

"What's that?" Sam asked. She picked up the book and looked at it. There was one word written on the white cover, "memories." A tear fell on the page because Sam knew what it was. It was from when Sam and Freddie were still dating.

She felt an empty feeling inside her. She held the book in her hand and started to breathe deeply. Then, she opened the book, slowly turning the pages. She saw pictures of them kissing and doing silly stuff. Sam sighed. (Damn she misses those moments so much.) Tears continued to rundown her face but she kept looking through the book pages.

She remained crying for a while, sitting in her bed asking herself what did she do to deserve this. She loved him with all her heart and he made her think he did too. _That's what I get for loving. _Sam said to herself.

Meanwhile, Freddie was walking down the streets of downtown. He looked at himself in the windows of the shops, thinking. He still really missed Sam and thought about her all the time. That night he was thinking of her way too much.

"Hey." Sam said, appearing behind Freddie. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking." Freddie said.

"Cool. Can we think together?" Sam asked. Freddie nodded and Sam stood next to him, looking at their reflections in the window.

They stayed silent for a moment but Sam couldn't stop herself from looking at Freddie. H_e's amazing. _Sam thought. Freddie was starting to feel the akward feeling between them so he broke the silence.

"So..how are you?" Freddie asked with smile on his face. He mentally slapped himself for making things more akward.

Sam wanted to say that she was broken, that her live was falling apart without him but intead she gave a simple answer. "I'm doing great and now I'm going to move into my own place, what about you?" Sam said with a fake smile on her face, which Freddie didn't notice.

Freddie felt bad, he felt that what Sam said meant that she didn't miss him at all. He wanted to hold her close to him and make her remember the moments they shared but he kept a smile on his face and said,

"Nice! Well, I'm doing fine. Everything it's the same."

Both of them stayed smiling at each other but deep inside they were dying. They both turned back to the window.

"So, what'cha thinking about?" Sam asked.

"You." Freddie said. Realizing what he said, Freddie slapped a hand over his mouth.

"R-really?" Sam asked. Freddie sighed.

"Yeah. I know it's stupid." Freddie said. Sam looked at him and put her forehead to his.

"It's not stupid. I'm thinking about you, too." Sam said. Suddenly, their lips met. There was a spark like no other. Freddie could taste Sam's lip gloss. It was his favorite kind. Strawberry. They pulled away and smiled. They spent the rest of the night together, going up and down downtown, looking at the shops and laughing. For the first time since they broke up, they both felt alive.

And that night, Sam added a picture to her book.

**What did you guys think? Please review with any other one-shot ideas, if you want to Co-Author, or just because you loved it!**

**Because if you didn't love it, I will hunt you down, and I will get my body guard Ralphie to eat you**

**So Review or be human STEW!**

**Juli and Michelle**


End file.
